


Flare

by inkvvell



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvvell/pseuds/inkvvell
Summary: Roxy is all passion, all flare.
Relationships: Roxanne Sutton/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 3





	Flare

Roxy is all passion, all flare. 

No, not Roxy, Roxanne. It seemed wrong to Bruce to call her by her alias while they were in the midst of this. Not that he could justify this either way. The ethics and responsibility behind sleeping with the enemy were sketchy, at best. It wasn’t something Clark or Diana would ever do. 

He’s not Diana, though, and he’s certainly no Superman. 

There was a darkness to Bruce, which attracted the sort of people he dedicated his life to stopping. Sometimes they are just interested in using him, like Isley. Sometimes it’s a harmless flirtation, like with Quinzel. Occasionally, it is something concrete and real, like with Talia and Selina. None of that is true when it comes to him and Roxanne. 

This was a purely sexual encounter. He’s not sure if that makes it better or worse. He’ll figure out how he feels later. Bruce was self-aware enough to know that deciphering his own emotions was not his strong suit. He’d much rather solve a case, get lost in the action, or distract himself with someone else. So he does just that. 

“You really are all up in your head, aren’t you?” Roxy, err, Roxanne asked with a seductive smile, tongue darting across her lower lip. As she unzipped her jacket, Bruce soon learned that there was little underneath. If this meeting had ended differently, that would’ve been wildly dangerous. Not out of character for Roxanne.

“Let me…” he said under his breath as he leaned in, kissing and biting and sucking across her chest. She grabbed his dark hair firmly and lightly tugged on it, eliciting an annoyed grunt.

“Up against the wall, c’mon…” the beautiful brunette told him, and as a consummate gentleman Bruce was compelled to oblige. She let out a high-pitched moan as he pinned her to the wall, his lips closing over her nipple as her grip tightened on him.   
  


She popped open the button to Bruce’s pants with a smirk. Given how rough she was, he was surprised that she hadn’t broken the damn thing. Soon, Roxanne had unzipped his pants, and her soft, warm hand was wrapped around him. The sexy chuckle she let out in his ear made him shudder. Bruce felt out of his depth.

“You’re hard…” Roxanne whispered, biting his earlobe with enough force that it felt both pleasurable and painful at once. Bruce glared at her as he set her down on the bed, firmly but not roughly. Her hair fell on her face and she let out a surprised giggle. 

“An astute observation.” he quipped, yanking down her pants. Bruce was half-expecting her to be completely bare, but instead she wore a pair of plain but form-fitting black underwear. His thumb brushed over the crotch and she inhaled sharply.

“I’m surprised there’s some spark in you. I was thinking you’d be one of those boys who was soft underneath it all…” she teased. Bruce knew he was above her teasing, but it seemed to get to him anyway, and his mind was racing thinking of ways to pay her back.

“I even brought my own rocket, case you wanted me to be on top.” Roxanne laughed, a catlike grin spreading across her face. It faded, and the smug cackling turned to a gasp as he tore her panties open. Now he was the one smiling, which was a rare and almost unnerving sight. 

“Hey! I’m not a rich girl…” she pouted, though her cares appeared to melt away when his mouth was on her. Roxanne tasted sweet, but there was a hint of salt and an undertone of bitterness. It fit her personality. 

“I’ll buy you a new pair.” he told her as his tongue slipped across her clit and his lips met her own. Roxanne’s grip on his hair tightened, but this time it was not to tease him, it was to keep him against her. Knowing when to take a hint, he kept his tongue right where it was, up until she was gasping and writhing and coming for him.

“Missionary? Where’s the thrill in that…” the brunette sighed as he pushed into her, as hot and hard as she was tight and wet. She huffed and panted as he dedicated himself to showing her, and soon her nails were in his bedsheets, gripping and tearing the obscenely expensive material. That was his payback for taking a woman like her home.

Of course, she wasn’t content with enjoying one position the whole evening. How would that be exciting? So soon she was on top of him, riding him with a ferocity that scared and aroused him all at once. Her thighs smacked against his hips with an increasing amount of force. Bruce wasn’t sure how long he could last like this. 

He had to admit that the frequent changes were helping him hold off. Not only were they a test of his athleticism, they also challenged his creative thinking skills. Bruce had to hold her in just the right place to keep her up against the wall as he thrusted in and out of her, her fists pounding against it as he moans became more ragged, more frantic. 

Eventually they found themselves back where they started, both sweaty and worn-out and so frustratingly turned on. Her knees dug into the bed as she showed an impressive amount of upper body strength, keeping herself stable as best she could while he fucked her from behind, one hand grabbing her ass and the other in her hair. 

He exploded into her a second before she finished, a fact which he was sure she’d tease him to death about. For now, however, all they could do was pant as they fell onto the messy bed. Both of them were wrecked, for lack of a better word, and it looked more like they had been fighting than anything else. 

Bruce was beginning to appreciate Roxanne’s flare for the dramatic.

**Author's Note:**

> any other batman the animated series fans in the house? 
> 
> as always, thank you for reading.


End file.
